Gotham Girls Have Fun With Bruce
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Selina, Ivy and Tabitha have some fun with Bruce Wyane.


**This story is a request, and I really loved making it. Also if y'all have any requests just pm me, and if I like the story idea I'll do it**

Posion Ivy hated working for penguin, so she went to Tabitha and Selina's house. She asked if she could work for them instead, because she hated working for penguin.

"Tabitha said no a held a gun to her head, now Tabitha that's no way to treat an Ally she said." She was gonna use her hypnosis Pheromones to hypnotize her, but ended up using her seductive pheromones by accident.

"Then Tabitha started started to come on to Poision Ivy, Tabitha what are you doing." What I've wanted to do for the longest time, then she started kissing Poision Ivy.

Selina was baffled at to what she was seeing, why are y'all making out she said yelling and baffled as to see her mentor kissing Poision Ivy.

Shut up Selina Tabitha said and watch and learn she says. The after pleasuring Ivy for a while. She heads over to Selina, and start to finger her, she started to moan very loudly.

It was so loud that Bruce heard it, he was at the the docks stopping people from stealing the cargo. He quickly rushed to Selina's house, and saw what Tabitha was doing.

He started to get a little hard, then he also say Ivy in the back round what was she doing there. Then all off a sudden he stepped on a branch.

"Bruce is that you come out Selina said, yes it's me he said coming out of hiding." "Selina I came here to talk to you; but o see you have company so I'll just leave he said then he started jumping on the rooftops till he got home"

"Bruce though he was safe and sound, then out off no where Selina popped up; and said you not getting away that easily Brucey boy she said biting her lip."

"Bruce tried to run but Tabitha knocked him out from behind." They take him back to there house, and Ivy is there waiting.

So did you catch him she asks cerious as to how it went? "Yes we caught him alright she Selina said with a smirk on his face."

Now help me tie him up Selina told Ivy and Tabitha, they helped her tie him up and put him in a chair. "Then when he woke up he asked what am I doing tied up he asked struggling to break out of his bonds?"

"This is what you get for watching us play with each other she said, your punishment is you'll have to watch us do it but you can't masturabate."

"Selina let me go Bruce said, no I think I'll leave you like this she said as she walked over to Tabitha and started kissing her."

"Bruce could only stare as his dick began to get hard, Bruce tried to break out of his bond to no avail ."

"Oh look Selina he's getting hard Ivy said, yes he is Selina replied." I bet this is torture for you she said, as she walked up to Tabitha and started rubbing her pussy through her pants.

"Oh Selina I'm so wet she said, I know she said I'm gonna make you cum in front of Bruce and there's nothing he can do about it she teased."

"All Bruce could do was stare, and get hard unable to relive his boner." "This is torture please stop he said, no I think I'll do this instead she said as she started taking Tabithas clothes off."

"Bruce dick was throbbing this point, then Selina started to French kiss her and started to finger her pussy."

"Then Ivy walked over and said I can't let you have all the fun Selina, and she started playing with Tabithas boobs."

"Then Selina finally made Tabitha cum, then she said now time for Ivy she did with a grin while looking at Bruce."

"Bruce started on fear and pleasure, then Selina took Ivy's clothes off and started French kissing her."

"Then she started to finger her pussy while staring directly at Bruce, you want to fuck me so bad she said teasing Bruce."

"Yes he said I do, he said as his dick was about to explode." "What do you think girls should I let him go, so he can join in on the fun she said with a smirk." "Yes they both said, then Selina untied him, and then they all started French kissing him."

"Then she started to suck Bruce's dick, Tabitha finish fingering Ivy for me while I take care off bruce she said whil sucking his dick."

"With pleasure Tabitha said, Ivy was already close to cumming from Selina so it didn't take much to make her cum." Then they both came back and started French kissing Bruce on Either side off him, while Selina continued sucking his dick.

"Oh Fuck Selina oh fuck, fuck me faster and harder he said." "Selina said alright you bad boy she said, and quickened her pace and started to jerk Bruce off even faster then before."

"Bruce had never felt so much pleasure in his whole life, he was in heaven." "As Bruce felt the French kisses on his face, and getting his dick sucked he was definitely in heaven he thought."

"Oh Fuck Selina he said I'm cumming I'm cumming he said, good Selina said jerking Bruce off faster and harder."

"Then Selina opened her mouth so she could swollow Bruce's wonder cum." "Then Bruce came and came and cum went all over Selina's face."

"She licked it off her face and ate all his cum, oh fuck Selina that felt so good Bruce said." Well there more where that came from she said, so you wanna be my boyfriend she asked?

"Of course I would he said, good she said and kissed Bruce on the lips." "After that Tabitha and Ivy put there clothes back on, and Bruce went back home Tom contiplate what just happened to him.

 **Bruce is so luck am I right, anyway leave a review if you liked this one off story.**


End file.
